Very Official
by hell.bent.wings
Summary: Ron: Hermione, I have something to tell you...


It was a quiet day at Hogwarts…well, at least as quiet as it could get…

Time: Almost noon

Location: Grand Staircase

**Harry and Ron runs in from stage left**

Harry: Hey, 'Mione!

Hermione: **sighs** Lemme guess, you guys haven't done the Potions essay that's due tomorrow and you need me to 'check' your blank pieces of paper for you.

Harry: Not exactly…but speaking of which-**takes out blank piece of paper from bag**-can you check my Potions essay for me?

Ron: Actually Hermione, I need to tell you something.

Hermione: What? You need your Charms homework looked over?

Ron: No, this is an actual, official thing.

Hermione: Oh? Official? Okay, then we need lawyers, two witnesses and a scriber. **takes out wand**

Ron: We do?

Harry: **nudges Ron** Don't argue with the girl with the wand.

Ron: But don't we have our own wands?

Harry: We left them in our dorms, remember?

Hermione: **summons comfy armchair and sits down** Now we have to have the lawyers and the scriber.

Ron: But don't we get chairs?

Hermione: Oh, right. **accios two straight-backed wooden chairs** Enjoy.

**Ron and Harry sit down**

Harry: Ow, I can feel my back wanting to straighten.

**enters Fred and George from stage right**

Hermione: Mr. Weasley! !

Ron: Yes?

Harry: Not you, idiot.

Fred: Yes. Herm-Ms. Granger?

Hermione: Can you two act as our lawyers? Mr. Weasley has an important announcement that's official.

Fred: What? Are you two getting a divorce?

Harry: …**sweatdrop** They aren't even together yet.

Fred: Oh.

George: Gladly. I call being Mr. Weasley's lawyer.

Ron: What?!?!? Don't I have a say?

George: Oh, sorry. **turns to Fred** Mr. Weasley, you can do the honours.

Fred: Thank you Mr. Weasley.

**enters Draco from stage right**

Harry: Oi! Malfoy! Can you be the official scribe?

Draco: Ok. **takes out laptop from bag**

Everyone: **stare**

Draco: **opens Microsoft Word** Alright, I'm ready. **looks up** What?

Harry: You know that that's a _muggle_ piece of technology.

Ron: What IS that?

Fred: A muggle piece of technology, didn't you hear Mr. Potter here?

Draco: **shrug** I got it from my father as a birthday gift.

Everyone: **stare** What?

Draco: **raises eyebrow** Father. Birthday. Present…should I be getting this down?

Hermione: It's alright Mr. Malfoy. This meeting shall now begin. Mr. Weasley, you may begin.

Fred: As my client, Mr. Weasley would like to say something very official to Ms. Granger here.

Draco: **types**

Ron: **clears throat** I, as Ronald Billius Weasley, have something very official to say to Ms. Granger here, sitting on the poofy armchair. **looks at Draco** Are you getting this down?

Draco: **types** Yep.

Ron: Alright. **turns to Hermione** Ms. Granger, for the longest time-

Harry: Wait, will we need wills? Because I have a fortune in Gringotts that will go to various useless places if I don't have a will.

Draco: **looks up** And I have an even larger fortune.

Hermione: You don't get your fortune until you turn eighteen and that won't be in **looks at watch** err, ten minutes…

George: May I say something, Ms. Granger?

Hermione: You already did Mr. Weasley, but you may say something else.

George: I have to say-

Draco: Okay, that's enough out of Mr. Potter's lawyer.

George: But-

Draco: **glares**

Hermione: Now that we have that out of the way, **turns to Harry**no, you will not need your will, since I already did it for you. **holds up piece of paper**

Harry: But that's my Transfiguration essay.

Hermione: **looks at paper** Well, I did that too.

Ron: What about me?!!

Everyone else: What _about_ you?

Ron: You're all so mean.

Draco: Opinion duly noted Mr. Weasley. **types**

Harry: That thing that was very official?

Hermione: **spots a butterfly** Ooh. A butterfly!

Ron: Oh yeah. **turns to Hermione** I love you Hermione, will you please be my girlfriend?

Harry, Fred, George: Ooh!!!!!

Hermione: **turns back** Hmm? What was that?

Draco: **snickers**

Hermione: **turns to Draco** Can you please repeat Mr. Weasley's last line for me? I didn't quite catch it.

Draco: Certainly. _I love you Hermione, will you please be my girlfriend?_

Hermione: YES! I will be your girlfriend Mr. Malfoy! **jumps up hugs Draco**

Ron: **splutters** What? How? Wait-

Harry, George, Fred: **stare**

-

-

-

AN: so...tell me what you thought...my friend and i randomly made this little interaction up (we were hyper xXD)


End file.
